


Tickle

by StardustedNight



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF, robbie kay - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fun, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, PWP, fuck his face, robbie kay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustedNight/pseuds/StardustedNight





	Tickle

“Robbie!” Y/N squeals and reaches down to the brown hair covered head that’s planted firmly between her legs, holding it still. Robbie’s chin brushes lightly against Y/N’s sensitive folds as he looks up, the sheen of Y/N’s excitement evident on his lips. Suddenly, she can’t hold back the laughter she’s been trying to contain and erupts in a fit of giggles. Robbie props himself up on his elbows and stares at her incredulously.

“What is it now? Do you not like what I’m doing with my tongue? Should I suck more inste-“ “No, no! that’s not it” Y/N cuts him off, trying to control another her breathing “Then what? Are you not into it tonight?” Robbie asks, his hands trailing gently over Y/N’s thighs as he blows air lightly between her legs, cocking one eyebrow up suggestively at her. At this, Y/N’s hips arch instinctively upwards towards Robbie’s mouth again and shudders slightly. “Yeah, I am.. it’s just-“ “What?” “Your stubble. You haven’t shaved and it’s…um. It’s distracting.”

Y/N bites her lip and turns to face away from Robbie’s surprised face. “Distracting?” Robbie asks, pulling himself over Y/N bare body. “You mean, it tickles?” Y/N looks up at Robbie’s face looming over hers and notes the sly grin on his face. “A bit.” Y/N confesses. The last thing she wanted to do was kill the mood, but Robbie’s scruff against, well, anywhere on her skin was driving her crazy, and she couldn’t fully enjoy herself if she was fighting back her fits of laughter. “I see” Robbie says after a moment and Y/N catches his eyes flashing before he ducks his head down and nuzzles her neck. “ROBBIE!” Y/N snorts as she tries to push Robbie off of her, but he easily keeps her pinned down and continues his sweet torture. “That doesn’t tickle, does it?” he asks, getting breathless from his own laughing “Ye-YES! Robbie stop” Y/N yelps as Robbie brings his face down to the valley between her breasts. “Stop!” Y/N gasps between her rapid breaths and hiccups. Seemingly satisfied with Y/N’s state, Robbie lifts his head from her chest and laughs, his face flushed. “So, you think I should go shave?” Y/N wiggles underneath Robbie and feels his length against hip. “Later” Y/N whispers as she brings her head up from the pillow to meet Robbie’s lips, ceasing their laughter at once.


End file.
